Innocence of posting memos
by Sapphire Vial
Summary: Finally, I have finished this fiction. I will probably be writing a sequal to this, and it will be about Sg1's kids. So, look for it later in the monthyear.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if I did Sam and Jack would be married by now. Janet would never have died and Vala would never have existed.

* * *

What to do if you fall in love with your 2IC:

1. Admit to your feelings (this is a very important step)

2. Try not to get to depressed that the regulations are in your way of happiness

3. Do NOT let anyone else know (they'll bet on it behind your back)

4. Plot endlessly for ways to get around the regulations

5. Do not let the plotting get in your way of your regular duties

6. Do not tell your 2IC (VERY bad if you work with them on a regular basis)

7. Hope and pray for the day when the regulations will be gone

8. Eat lots of chocolate or drink lots of coffee (not alcohol)

-------------------------------------

Official Memo:

Daniel that was not funny. THANKS for telling everyone your wonderful ideas and schemes to win the $500,000 from Hammond.

**From the desk of General Jack O'Neill**

-------------------------------------

Later that day, below that is a handwritten:

I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR!

**From the desk of Doctor Daniel Jackson**

-------------------------------------

Official Memo:

YA RIGHT!

**From the desk of General Jack O'Neill**

--------------------------------------

Later a typed up memo:

HOW TO BAFFLE AND ANNOY YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER:

1. Use a thesaurus to find the longest possible version of words in your mission report and watch their brains explode

2. Use long, scientific words to describe new planets and their environments

3. Use 'sir' in every other word

4. Take or hide every slice of cake and pie and replace it with blue jello

5. Hide his gameboy

6. Delete his Solitaire software off of his computer drive and rig something up so that he can't get it installed on it again

7. When you get him coffee, make sure that it's decafe

8. Make the briefings long like 6 hours

---------------------------------------

Non-official memo:

DANIEL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

**From the desk of Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter**

---------------------------------------

Non-official but very important memo:

WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I WROTE THOSE? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT I MIGHT BE BOTH OF YOU!

**From the desk of Doctor Daniel Jackson**

-------------------------------------

Official memo:

Attention all members of the SGC. I am prohibiting the use of the memo board for anything that might affect the emotional well being of any other member of the staff and its inhabitants this means Tel'c as well. Any failure to abide by this rule will result in immediate disciplinary action. And by disciplinary I mean a one way ticket to Chulak. Have a nice day.

**From the desk of General Jack O'Neill**

----------------------------------------

Non-official memo:

Don't you think that's rather harsh Jack?

**From the desk of Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter**

---------------------------------------

Official memo:

No I do not think that it is harsh, Carter. You are not the one who didn't get caffeine or cake for a day. I had a killer headache and yelled at a new recruit. I think I made her cry.

**From the desk of General Jack O'Neill**

---------------------------------------

Non-official memo:

You both do know that the memo board is supposed to be used only for the purpose of posting new rules and stuff like that, right?

**From the desk of Doctor Daniel Jackson**

---------------------------------------

LATEST BASE GOSSIP:

Yesterday Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter was seen coming out of the base with a engagement ring on her finger. Has our wonderful General finally proposed? Or has Colonel Carter found another man? We will update you on all of the latest of the Carter-O'neill-air force regs triangle.

---------------------------------------

Official memo:

WHOEVER IS DOING THIS BETTER STOP OR I WILL FIND THE WORST POSSIBLE PUNISHMENT THAT IS ALLOWED. AND WHOEVER IS DOING THIS I WILL FIND OUT WHO IT IS AND PREPARE FOR HELL AND **3** YEARS IN CHULAK!

**From the desk of General Jack O'Neill**

----------------------------------------

HOW TO ANNOY YOUR BOSS for archeologists:

1. Start explaining the differences between two major religions whenever he asks why anything is important

2. Drink all of the coffee

3. Bet against him

4. Win the bets

5. Tell him to confess his love to his 2IC

6. Bring in the most self-centered scientist to 'help' in a time of crisis

7. Don't let the scientist leave

8. Pretend it wasn't you when he starts yelling at you

9. Ask if you can go to certain planets of only cultural interest

10. 'Misplace' his gameboy on a obscure planet and force him to buy a new one

---------------------------------------

Non-official memo:

JACK, THIS IS NOT FUNNY! I DIDN'T WRITE THOSE OTHER LISTS SO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? SAM, IF THIS IS YOU I WILL TELL THE GENERAL WHAT YOU TOLD ME. JACK THAT GOES THE SAME FOR YOU. IF THIS IS BOTH OF YOU, THEN I WILL TELL YOU WHAT THE OTHER TOLD ME.

**From the desk of a pissed off Doctor Daniel Jackson**

----------------------------------------

Official memo:

Never mind the 3 years, it now is 4! With everything you post it will increase by a year, so I hope you know goa'uld! evil laugh and smile Also if it is not a airman but in fact is an irreplaceable member of this facility, then I will take away certain privileges. For example these are including, but not limiting to:

Carter – no blue jello or working overtime

Janet- I'll think of something

Walter- I'll think of something for you to

Siler- I will take away your privilege of fixing the base equipment with duct tape

Dr. Lee – we can always send you to Atlantis and you can deal with Rodney McKay

Daniel- I will limit your offworld escapades and then you will only go to planets that **I** think that we need you

Tel'c – no more Star Wars

Thank you and have a nice day!

Also, Danny, if you tell Carter I will replace the coffee with decafe and you can suffer the rage of the caffeine addicts on this base.

**From the desk of a happy General Jack O'Neill**

-------------------------------------------

Non-official memo:

Jack, do you really think that just taking away blue jello from me will be really effective? Also, if you stop the manhunt for the perpetrator, maybe they'll show up. If you want I could help out. All you have to do is ask. Oh, and Daniel, if you tell the General what I told you, then I will personally come after you.

**From the desk of Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, General Jack O'Neill's 2IC**

-------------------------------------------

Official memo:

No, Carter, I didn't mean just for you, I meant off the menu for EVERYONE. And I would have you searched everyday for the substance. Then, maybe, I won't have to throw you off base every time I give you guys downtime. Do you mean you'll help out with the investigation?

- Jack

-------------------------------------------

Non-official memo:

HA HA! You shall never find me! I shall post anything on this memo board and get away with it! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

A/N: I hate notes in the middle of stories too, but if the poster (no pun intended) sounds like a lunatic it's going to become a crucial element of this story. And if you don't like the memos, remember, this is MY story and if you think you can do better, then try it

--------------------------------------------

Official memo:

This is not funny! This is insubordination! Disrespect of a superior officer! You shall be court marshaled! And reassigned to Chulak for a grand total of 13 years! HOPE YOU KNOW GOA'ULD!

**From the desk of General Jack O'Neill**

--------------------------------------------

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill is a sarcastic, bitter, annoying old man who hates scientists. Except for a certain Lt. Colonel. The General, also, just happens to have a picture of the wonderful Colonel at his house in a silver frame next to his bed. In love? Now here comes the million dollar question, does Samantha Carter feel the same? Everyone who has witnessed the pair at anytime in the past 8 years will know the answer to that. And the answer is………………… well you'll just have to read on and see.

--------------------------------------------

Official memo:

If you start to post something conclude it! For cryin' out loud! I was getting interested!

**From the desk of a pissed off Brigadier General**

-----------------------------------------------

Well, General, if you want to know why don't you ask your lovely 2IC yourself, if you really want to know?

-Agent X

* * *

Please reveiw! I shall post no more until you push the little blue (or purple) reveiw button. Or the posts shall be very short.


	2. Chapter 2 More memos

Disclaimer: STILL own nothing.

Official memo:

What I do, or not do is none of your business. Or anyone else's for that matter. Why don't you just save yourself all this grief and turn yourself in. Who knows? Maybe I'll be lenient and let you stay on Kelownia, instead of Chulak, or Antarctica.

**From the desk of General Jack O'Neill**

----------------------------------------------

Well, Jack, do you think that threatening me would be wise? Considering that I know that you have that wedding picture from the alternate reality at your house. Whoops. Did I just type that on this page? Oh well, it would be prudent for you NOT to threaten me. Or some of your……darker, secrets will find a way to mysteriously appear on this memo board.

- Agent X

This goes for you too Colonel.

----------------------------------------------

Official memo:

Attention all personal,

General O'Neill has taken a few days off, for personal reasons. So all outgoing gate travel will be suspended, excusing a base emergency that is. All briefings will be rescheduled, and all report deadlines for the next few days will be pushed back. Thank you for reading this,

Sgt. Walter Harriman

PS. This goes for all betting pools as well. No one can make or collect any winnings or bets until the General gets back.

---------------------------------------------

THE GENERAL IS GONE!

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was last seen exiting the SGC at 1330 hours last week. No one has seen him since. The rumor mill is buzzing. Add his leave with Colonel Carter's mysterious disappearance, and well, you can put two and two together. No one has seen either of the elusive couple all week. Although my sources tell me that they were spotted eating at a local restaurant just 2 days ago. No word yet on whether or not the ring that Colonel Carter was sporting 2 weeks ago was givin' to her by O'Neill. Will keep posting until this mystery is ended, or I am found out and shipped off to Chulak or Kelowna. Or, god forbid, ANTARCTICA.

Everyone's favorite,

Agent X

---------------------------------------------

Official memo:

Our personal lives are not under the microscope here. We have done nothing that would be breaking the regulations. You have no business to just post things that are our business and ours alone. If we ever find out who is doing this, then I will personally throw you through the stargate myself. Jack will help as well. If you stop now, then we'll forget this entire matter.

**General Jack O'Neill and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter**

---------------------------------------------

So it's 'us' now. Wow. You guys really do hate what I'm doing. Well I did warn you so here are 2 deep dark secrets of Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill.

Carter:

1. Is totally in love with General Jack O'Neill

2. Got stranded in Antarctica with the Genera (then a colonel) and god knows what happened then

O'Neill:

1. In the time loop he resigned and then made out with Colonel Carter right before the loop started again

2. Jack has a silver engagement ring with sapphires and diamonds in his locker here on base

Thank you for all of your support over the past few weeks. I could not have done this all without you. All of you people who have tons of money riding on Sam and Jack, I feel that something is going to happen pretty soon.

-Agent X

-----------------------------------------------

Official memo:

It's none of your business! What we do in our personal lives are none of your business as we have not done anything wrong. Posting things based on opinions and speculations have only distracted personal from their jobs.

**General Jack O'Neill and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter**

------------------------------------------------

Non-official memo:

General O'Neill and Colonel Carter,

We of the SGC have come to a conclusion that, for base morale, we should have a (sort of) company picnic for all personal and their families. We would also like to say that if anyone has any good ideas for activities, then they should write them down on the spaces provided. If all spaces are taken up, then you can submit your idea to Sgt. Siler.

Thank you for reading this,

The science and technology Departments

1. tug of war – Teal'c

2. paintball tag – Ferretti

3. capture the flag – Daniel

4. water balloon fight – Carter

5. obstacle coarse – Carter (handwritten) _This is not boot camp Colonel!_

6. giant inflatable slide – O'Neill _For the kids of coarse, right General?_

7. water involved activities – Teal'c

8. inflatable boxing ring – Siler

9. cake eating contest – O'Neill

10. some sort of contest and the prize is a date with the person of your choice and they can NOT refuse – Science and Technology Departments

--------------------------------------------------

Official memo:

To all personal who have contributed to the list of activities, thank you. The date of the 'company' picnic for all personal and their families will be held on the 31st of June. That's in 3 weeks people! We will hold the picnic on P3X 754. The president has allowed me to grant clearance for everyone. Now all I need is everyone to submit the list of people coming, and I will get them clearance. Oh, and I need everyone to bring some food. The base cooks can't handle cooking for everyone everyday AND getting stuff prepared for the picnic. If at least 9 people volunteer willingly I will allow the S+T Department's request for an activity. But I will not choose the contest as I want to participate. Walter has taken on the tedious task of choosing a contest that will be fair to everyone. So, thank Walter if you see him. The activities will be as fallowed:

Tug of war (Teal'c you will NOT be allowed to compete!)

Paintball fight (NOT frozen)

Water balloon fight (women, you are urged to wear white t-shirts. KIDDING!)

Capture the flag (SG teams only)

Obstacle course (Carter, you win)

Cake eating contest (YUM!)

Inflatable boxing ring (WONDERFUL, NOW MY 2IC CAN KICK MY ASS YET AGAIN)

Then we shall have a Super Soaker fight! (YIPPIE!)

The S+T departments idea is still in the works

Thank you everyone who participated in the thinking up ideas for the picnic.

**FROM THE DESK OF GENERAL JACK O'NEILL**

----------------------------------------------------

(4 hours later) OFFICAL MEMO:

Ok, now we have 23 people volunteered to cook for the picnic. Those people are:

-Janet Fraiser

-Daniel Jackson

-Teal'c

-Ferretti

-Dr.Lee

-Jonas Quinn

-Samantha Carter

-Cassandra Fraiser

-Jacob Carter/ Selmak

-George Hammond

-Hank Landry

-Cameron Mitchell

-Elizabeth Weir

-John Sheppard

-Tayla Emmagdan

-Vala Malderan

-Jack O'Neill

-Thor

-Loki

-Ry'ack

-Ishta

-Neissa

-Nieh

Note: Why do we have so many of our offworld allies helping us cook? What, Apophis can't come? (JOKING)

**From the desk of a confused General Jack O'Neill**

-------------------------------------------------

This is the end of ch.2! There WILL BE MORE! I promise! I need another 2 chapters to adequately write about the picnic. I have just moved so I might be a little late on updating. Please try to be understanding. Oh, and please tell me who should end up being the mysterious Agent X (It was going to be Agent Smith but I decided against it). The most popular idea will end up on here when the poster is 'unmasked'.

Thank you again,

Amelia Jolinar Carter O'Neill


	3. Chapter 3 Now it turns interesting

Cooking 101

**Ch.3**

Disclaimer: If I owned the rights than the show would be MUCH better. No offense to any Vala lovers, but she is a whore.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Colonel, I told you NOT to bake the cakes!" Jack yelled in exasperation at his 2IC.

"Jack! I am fully capable to bake a cake!" Sam yelled back.

The 23 volunteers were spending some serious overtime in the kitchen at the SGC. With the cooks off duty for 3 days most people were sent scouring the vending machines for edible food, and they weren't having any luck.

To just about everyone's surprise, the SGC kitchen had 5 ovens, 4 stove tops, 4 long tables, and 5 giant, walk in freezers. Those with limited cooking experience were sent about chopping, frosting, mixing, grating, and fetching things for the others who were actually cooking.

The people doing the individual jobs looked like this:

Cooking:

-Jack

-Jacob/Selmak – that about shocked everyone

-Janet

-Cassie

-Carter – Jack tried to talk her out of it, she yelled at him

-Elizabeth

-Hank

Chopping:

-Dr. Lee

-Neissa

-Nieh

-Ishta

-Ferretti

Fetching:

-Thor

-Loki

-Tayla

-Daniel – cut himself w/ a knife

-Cameron

Reading out instructions:

-Vala – the farther away from Sam the better

-John

-Jonas Quinn

Turning people away from the cafeteria:

-Teal'c

-Ry'ack

-George

Everyone turned to stare at the Colonel and General as they were shouting back and forth,

"That's 'sir' to you, Colonel!" Jack felt his irritation levels rise.

"Thought you HATED it when I called you 'sir'!" Sam knew she was being insubordinate, but at this point she couldn't care.

"That's when we're on downtime! Also, all I said was-"Jack started to say something when Sam cut him off.

"You were criticizing my cooking! How about every time you drag us to go fishing I complain when you inevitably burn the food!" Sam felt her face heat up when she saw that everyone was looking at them.

"That's because the LAST time anyone allowed you to cook you put **9** officers in the infirmary with FOOD POISINING! You made PIE!" Jack looked incredulous.

"If you would care to remember, YOU and DANIEL finished making the pie for me when I got the flu, spilt the filling all over the floor, decided to make another filling, forgot to refrigerate the stuff, and gave it out at lunch and blamed ME when those officers came down with the food poisoning!" Sam was yelling louder at Jack now.

"I –"Jack was cut off AGAIN.

"You didn't even say sorry! I felt really bad about that." Sam was glaring at Jack now.

"I was-"Jack tried again, with no luck.

"What? You were going to when I forgot about it! I was so humiliated! I couldn't believe that you would do that to me!" Sam felt her eyes tear up.

"I'm sor-"Jack now was trying to think of some way that Sam would let him get a word in, and came up with the ultimate solution. When Sam opened her mouth to start yelling again Jack walked over quickly and kissed her full on the mouth. Cassie let out a squeal of delight before Janet tactfully ushered everyone away. Fortunately no one had anything in the ovens or on the stoves that needed immediate attention. Jack pulled away from his shocked Colonel, "Like I was TRYING to say earlier, I'm terribly sorry. You are a wonderful cook."

Sam sat down on one of the bar stools, trying to make her brain reboot, "A-apology accepted," Sam just laid her head on her hands on one of the counters, just looking at Jack.

10 minutes later everyone came back, trying not to look like they had just witnessed the General kissing the Colonel. Jack thought everyone had forgotten about it when Janet came over, on the pretense that she needed some vanilla extract and Jack had had it last,

"That was very interesting, General."

"Thanks Janet. Did everyone witness it?"

"Yes. Daniel looked like he was going to have a stroke from the amazement."

Jack laughed as he pictured Daniel like that, "um….Hammond?"

"Trying to pretend like he didn't see it. I think he's trying to get Thor or Loki to scare the Security team into wiping out the footage." Janet said out of the corner of her mouth as Sam was looking at them oddly.

"Thanks Janet." Jack whispered.

"You're welcome, Jack," Janet said, then she spoke louder, "Thank you, sir for the help." Janet walked away with the vanilla extract that was in her pocket, now in her hands.

The rest of time everyone spent cooking was, in one word: interesting. Vala had ATTEMPTED to seduce Cameron, George got in an argument with Thor over the Prometheus's hyperdrive capability, Jack had, with his previous actions, inadvertently caused Cassie to pester him with VERY uncomfortable questions about him and Sam, Sam had to endure Janet's teasing and Vala's veiled insults, and Daniel had placed himself in the infirmary because he twisted his ankle when he slipped on some water that Jonas had spilt (Jonas felt really bad about that, considering that that was the second time Daniel had been in the infirmary because of him or his people).

After the three days the cooking was done, and the SGC was in need of food supplies badly. In all, everyone seemed to have forgotten 'The Kiss'. At least everyone but Sam and Jack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! I am ALMOST done with the 4th chapter. I need some incentive to actually finish this so PLEASE review.

You guys rock because of the constant support I have actually gone past the 3 chapter marks.

Lots more to come.

A wedding, a broken engagement, and some annoying teenagers.

THANKS! And don't forget to vote for whom you think the 'mysterious' Agent X is.

I know the name sucks but I can't think of a better name. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

Amelia-Jolinar-Carter-O'Neill (name could be subject to change)


	4. Chapter 4 The big day

The long awaited picnic

Ch.4

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: some physical violence in the form of Pete Shanahan. Aka: Stalker Boy or The Asshole

**THE PICNIC:**

The day was sunny as could be, and there were approximately 240 personnel attending, not counting their families. Jack had had to post 85 SFs to make sure no one went wandering out of the enclosure.

It had taken him, Daniel, Teal'c, Carter, Jacob, and Jonas to put up all of the inflatable stuff. Well, the others more than him, as he had appointed himself 'the great and wondrous appointer of duties' (Sam had had a hard time keeping a straight face when he announced it. Daniel and Jacob had laughed in his face).Vala, Tayla, Elizabeth, George, Cassie, Hank, and Ishta were in charge of setting up the tables with food. Thor and Loki were in charge of keeping the peace.

The Stargate started powering up at approximately 1030 hours. By 1200 hours everyone was there that had gotten clearance and the adults were amazed at the Stargate, and the kids were amazed at how much food there was. The food was set in a Tok'ra shield with air conditioning to keep from spoiling.

There was inflatable boxing ring, obstacle course, giant slide (Jack had gotten that because Hammond was sick of him whining how everyone else got what they wanted but he didn't. Although he got that set up, Jack had had no time to go down it), and bouncy thing. don't know what the real name is There was even a dance area where there were some speakers and they were playing some music that Sam and Jack had picked out the other day.

So far the winners for the events were:

-Sg-1 won the paintball fight

-Sg-3 had won the tug-of-war for personal

-the officer's wives had won the ultimate tug-of-war

-Jack had won the cake eating contest go figure

-Sg-1 had won capture the flag

-Sam, Janet, Cassie, Ishta, Neissa, and Tayla won the water balloon fight since they had teamed up

-and Sam had kicked Jack's ass in the obstacle course the second time around since Sam had let Jack beat her and Janet was teasing her about how she had landed on top of Jack when he had grabbed her arm in an attempt to win

The only thing that was spoiling Jack's day was Pete had gotten clearance and was here. He was currently talking with Sam about 10 feet away, not that he had looked.

Sam wasn't looking very happy right now though and Jack was betting that soon she would hit him, cause he could hear them, not that he was trying,

"Sam, why won't you quit?"

"Dammit Pete! I LIKE working at the SGC and I WON'T quit. Why do you have such a big problem with me working here?"

"Because of him!"

"Who?"

"Your boss. That General guy."

"General O'Neill?"

"Ya, that's him. He's been looking at you oddly."

_That is NOT very smart, she is SO gonna kick your ass,_ Jack started singing in his head.

"He has been looking at me? _That's_ why you're asking me to quit?"

"Well, ya."

_You are one STUPID cop._ More singing.

"Pete, I don't think that you should have come. I was having a good time until you started pushing the idea that I should stop working with people I like, and doing work that I love. I think that you should leave." Sam started walking away.

A/N: Sorry but I should warn you that Pete is soon going to be somewhat violent. Not that that surprises any of us SG fanatics

Pete grabbed her arm and yanked her back too him, when she struggled he slapped her across the face. Hard. "You do _not_ tell me what I should do."

Sam whimpered quietly, "You hurt me." Sam was rubbing her arm where he had held it none to softly, and her face was pink where he had hit her.

"Ya, well get used to it. If you don't want that to happen again I suggest you go over to that O'Neill fellow and tell him we're leaving and you are quitting. If you don't I will find ways to make your life hell. Don't even think about breaking off the engagement either because I will have a background check done on that Cassandra Fraiser chick and I will make sure that the public knows _exactly_ what she is." Pete did not even try to make sure he wasn't overheard, since he obviously thought that he was far enough away to not be heard.

_Not far enough, buddy._ Jack thought as he walked over to Sam and her awful fiancé,

"Carter, you all right?" Jack indicated her arm.

"Yes sir." Sam took a deep breath, "I'm leaving."

"Oh. Well, hope you had fun." Jack was playing along perfectly. He was even smiling slightly.

"No, Jack. I'm leaving the SGC." Sam had tears in her eyes now.

"Oh. Why?" Jack's smile stayed in place, even if it slipped a little.

"Well, I have, uh, decided that there are more important things that I should be doing." Sam was being deliberately vague.

"Such as?" Jack was acting like he wasn't getting the picture.

"She doesn't have to give you an explanation. Why don't you just get out of our way and let us get home!" Pete was not masking the contempt for Jack in his voice.

"Oh, I highly doubt that you will be going anywhere right now." Jack said with the smile still on his face.

"Oh really. And why would that be?" Pete was furious now.

"Because you threatened Carter and I really don't think any of her friends or her _father_ would like to know what you said about 5 min ago." Jack indicated a camouflaged camera attached to the light post that Sam was leaning on right now.

The color quickly left Pete's face, "I can say that you faked the tape."

"That would be your word against a General, a Colonel, and a higher ranking General." Jack was SO happy right now.

"The courts won't take testimony from her father." Pete's voice was full of fear.

"I was talking about General Hammond who is VERY good friends with the president, and we have very many allies whom care for Sam very much who would be happy to find you the most god-forsaken planet in the galaxy that you can inhabit for the rest of your natural life." Jack's smile was getting wider and wider.

Sam spoke for the first time since Jack started arguing with Pete, "Pete, the engagement is off." Then she turned to Jack, "Jack, I'm retiring." Then she kissed Jack right in front of Pete.

When they broke apart Jack was grinning and Sam felt her mouth go into a smile as well. When she turned to Pete his face was gaining color so fast that Sam was afraid that he was going to pop a blood vessel.

Jack wiped his face of all emotion before calling four SF's over, "Please lock Mr. Shanahan in one of the confinement cells until I have a chance to talk to him."

"Yes sir." The SF's grabbed Pete and took him through the Stargate.

Jacob came over, "Sam, why's Pete being escorted by four SF's?"

Sam smiled slightly, "Pete hit me and threatened me. Jack came over and informed him that he would be taken to the SGC until he could call the President and inform him what just happened. The engagement is off as well."

"I should hope so. I'm glad though. Never really did like him. Selmak didn't either." Jacob walked away to go tell Hammond and looked happier than when he came over.

Sam turned to Jack, "Thank you Jack."

Jack smiled slightly, "You're welcome Cart- Sam. What is up with you retiring though? Isn't that something I should do?"

"Jack, come here." Sam indicated a clearing a good way from the rest of the group.

Jack fallowed, confused. When Sam sat down on the grass he sat facing her, "Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam looked into his eyes and Jack saw that she looked like she was about to cry, "I don't want to do this anymore."

"What?" Jack had no idea what she was talking about.

"What is one deep dark secret of Jack O'Neill?" Sam said softly.

"One deep dark secret is that I am currently madly in love with my beautiful and wonderfully intelligent 2IC." Jack said just as softly, "Your turn."

Sam smiled softly, "I am in love with my extremely good looking commanding officer."

Jack pretended like he was hurt, "I think that Hammond's taken."

Sam was so surprised that she laughed through the tears that were making their way down her face, "I mean you Jack."

"I know. I just wanted to make you laugh." Jack pulled Sam into his lap.

"I want to quit so that we can be together." Sam said after a couple of min like that.

"No." Jack said quietly.

"I want to." Sam insisted.

"I'll retire. I'll ask Hammond if he can talk the President into letting me command the SGC as a civilian, like spacemonkey." Jack said.

"I don't want you to give up your career for me." Sam said.

"Sam, in a few years I'm going to have to retire from active duty anyway. Can you see me doing a desk job? The one job where I would die from boredom just by looking at the paperwork." Jack said, looking deep into Sam's eyes.

"I think that we should get back." Sam said, forcing herself getting up.

"Ya, as much as I hate to admit it, I think that Hammond might be looking for me." Jack said with a slight smile on his face.

"Come on. I'll have to explain to Daniel, Janet, AND Teal'c that I'm not getting married to Pete anymore." Sam said as she started walking.

"Something that I am VERY happy about." Jack said, not masking the joy in his voice.

"So am I, but you also need to go talk to Hammond." Sam reminded him.

"I know, but this is going to lead to a lot of paperwork, I just KNOW it." Jack said mock wincing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir." Jack said coming over to Jacob and Hammond.

"Jack, you can call us by our names now that we are of similar rank." Hammond said good-naturedly.

"Sorry. I was just wondering if I could talk to you about my retirement." Jack said with his patented 'Jack wants something' smile on his face.

"Sure, what about it?" Jacob had a sinking feeling that this was somehow tied to Sam. _Why can't life be simpler? Why does it have to be so damn complicated?_

"I want to retire." Jack looked at Hammond.

"As in?"

"Now, but I would like to have a civilian job like Daniel." Hammond gave him a look, "Well, not exactly like Daniel's but you get the meaning."

"I know what you're talking about. May I ask why you want to retire?" Hammond looked briefly at Jacob.

"I want to be with Sam. I love her and, with Jake's permission, want to marry her." Jack looked expectantly at Jacob.

"I won't stand in your way. If Sammie wants to marry you than you have my permission." Jacob looked directly into Jack's eyes, "If you hurt her though, there is nowhere in this universe that you can hide where I won't find you."

"Don't worry. I would die before hurting Sam." Jack said with a smile.

"Good luck son." Hammond said before going over to the President with Jack's offer.

"JACK!" Daniel came running over.

"What Daniel?" Jack said exasperated.

"Tell Vala to stop bugging Janet and me." Daniel said, sounding like a five year-old.

"Daniel, you sound like you're five. Go tell her yourself." Jack said going to find Sam.

"BUT SHE WON'T LISTEN!" Daniel yelled.

Sam was talking with Teal'c when Jack found her, "What's up with Daniel?"

"I do believe that Vala Malderan is currently annoying Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied in his Jaffa manner.

"DANIEL! I know you want me!" Vala was chasing Daniel around with a squirt gun.

Janet was running after Vala with a Zat gun firing wildly, "GET BACK HERE YOU SLUT!"

Everyone was laughing at their antics, at least until some people got hit. After Vala went down Janet went over to Daniel and started making out. Many whistles and calls came from all the personal since their families didn't get what was so interesting.

Then Jack cut the music and went up on the stage to announce the winners of all the contests and give them their prizes.

"Testing, Testing, one, two, one, two, testing, is this thing on?"

"Jack, the mikes on." Janet yelled from the crowd.

"Thank you Dr. Fraiser." Jack yelled back at her, ignoring the laughs from the SG-3 marines.

"I want to congratulate everyone who took time away from their busy schedules to help out with making this thing great." Jack paused, "I want to personally thank General Hammond and General Carter for talking the president into coming as well."

Heads snapped around to look at the President of the United States.

Jack continued, "The winners for the Ultimate Tug of War are…… the wives of Sg's 2, 3, 5, 6, 9, 12, and 15. Ladies you each get $200!" everyone applauded as 32 women collected their prize, "Now all the team's who won a game will get 1 week of downtime for every game won. That means that Sg-1 gets 2 weeks, although Carter you and me get 4 weeks off, Sg-3 gets 1 week, and Fraiser gets one as well!" Jack set down the microphone and tried to walk off the stage when Walter motioned for him to announce the next one, when Jack didn't get it he came up,

"General O'Neill, you have one more prize to collect."

Jack came back up looking skeptical, "Really Walter?"

"Of coarse, but first I would like for all of you to let me explain what he is winning." Everyone got comfortable then Walter continued, "Now the General let the Science and Tech. Departments create a……contest if you will, if they could get at least 9 people to volunteer to help cook all this wonderful food. We got 23 volunteers. When I was drafted to create the contest I had a hard time finding one that suited everyone, so I did one that would suit only two. The contest was if Jack would get Sam to break up with her fiancé Pete." Some of the scientists were furious, "And since most everyone has some amount of money in the SGC betting pool, this is fair. So the General and the Colonel now get to choose a date for their prize."

During Walter's speech Jack had gotten Sam up on the stage, taking the microphone, "I have made up my mind on who I want to go on the date with." Pausing dramatically Jack could see many personal crossing their fingers and visually praying, "Sam, would you go out with me?"

Sam walked up to Jack and kissed him. When they parted Jack had dropped the microphone, "I guess that's a yes."

Sam started giggling.

"No giggling Colonel." Jack whispered. Sam just giggled harder. Jack grabbed the microphone again, "General Hammond, I'm retiring. Effective immediately."

Many of the officers were cheering because their favorite couple had finally found happiness. Daniel was forking over some money to Jacob who had a smug look on his face, which diminished when he handed Teal'c the money. Hammond was handing money over to Walter and Siler looking like he had never been so happy to get rid of money. All over the crowd people were losing money, gaining money, and laughing at the expressions of the people losing money.

Jack and Sam couldn't care less because Daniel had turned the music back on and they were dancing in each others arms. Life was good, and for right now, nothing could ruin this moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want to thank all of my loyal reviewers, your opinions matter to me a lot. School is starting up for me so that means I can't update as often as I have been, which is not that quickly I know. So if you could all tell me if I should write the date for Sam and Jack or just memo it to Janet, I would appreciate your voices on this matter. Also, who should Daniel marry, Janet or Vala.

This is not over yet so don't worry.

-Amelia (yes this is my real name)

Note: Also I would like to point out some things that have been making me think:

- how do we know that Jack likes the Simpsons

- how do we know that Sam hates the Simpsons

- Jack was actually spouting Latin when he had the Ancient's knowledge downloaded into his brain (I have a Latin dictionary)

- does Vala really like Daniel and does he like her

- why won't they make a episode where Duplicate O'Neill comes back and we all see how he had fit in as a 15 year-old (but he'd actually be 18 in season 10)

Thank you and if you could please explain to me why so many people are filling in the blanks (my opinion) with things that are not really in the show. Also please don't review just so that you can criticize my writing my email address is: . Write me that way and speak your mind, although it doesn't mean that I will reply, since I don't have that kind of time. Now I have a hyperdrive to fix and a reactor to build, have fun and don't kill me for writing how I have. Good night and good luck.

Thanks again,

Amelia


	5. Chapter 5 A breif glimpse

Chapter 5 – At last

Sam looked at herself in the mirror, and discarded yet another outfit in the pile of disliked clothing. _Isn't there ONE outfit that would make Jack drool?_ Sam thought desperately, then dove back into her closet to find a nice outfit for her date with Jack.

5 minutes later Sam found her dresses and threw the one she had worn with Pete out of the room with a vehemence that shocked her. Then she came across the perfect one. It was her low cut black one that she had worn to Mark's wedding 5 years ago, and it would go wonderfully with her black heeled sandals and her necklace that Daniel had gotten her for her birthday last year. _Who would have thought that a contest would let Jack and me go on a date. I can't believe that we are finally 'together' at last! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I fight evil aliens with superiority complexes everyday and now I can't get enough courage to go and ring the doorbell to my 2IC's house. _Jack was amazed at these turn of events.

Jack had taken 30 minutes to shower, shave, and get into his black dress shirt and dress pants. Shoes were a little harder, seeing as all he had was combat boots he had had to spend another 10 minutes hunting down his shoes that he only wore with his dress blues.

Now he was standing at Sam's door and waiting for her to answer it. When she did he was amazed at how beautiful she looked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sam was finishing her makeup she had heard the doorbell go off._ Its now or never._ And with the air of someone who was going off to war she opened the door to reveal a VERY handsome Jack O'Neill.

"Hey, I just need to grab my purse and then we can go." Sam said, indicating that Jack should come in.

Jack just couldn't stop staring, "You look nice. Really nice."

Sam could feel herself blush, "Thanks, so do you." As she held up her purse to show she was ready she said, "Ok, now I'm ready."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: If anyone had any problems with how I had Sam react to the stuff that had happened to her in CH.4 I'm sorry, but I have something to say to those people:

A) Sam could beat a man who had a distinct height and weight advantage and had had 30 years in Special Ops if that guy was 10 YEARS OLDER! My gosh people! I'm not trying to make Sam into some damsel in distress but if I try to make her strong than you guys get on me about that too.

B) The thing with Pete hitting Sam and her not reacting is like how some people make her and Jonas Hanson during their relationship

If you didn't have any problem with any of that I am not saying anything to you guys. I thank each and every one of you who have reviewed and given your opinions. AND I am not ending this story until I have at least 7 or 8 chapters.

Thanks a bunch,

Amelia


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE. All hail MGM who owns the rights.

Chapter 6

"So, how are you feeling?" Jack asked when he and Sam had been seated and had their drinks.

"I'm feeling better now that Pete's gone." Sam said, taking a drink of her margarita.

Jack smiled, "That's good."

Sam smiled back, "The fact that you're here makes me feel better."

Jack choked on his beer, "A-are you serious?"

Sam blushed lightly, "I am dead serious."

Jack reached across the table and touched her arm, "Sam, you do know that you didn't have to come if you didn't want to."

Sam smiled warmly, "I know but since it's you and the Science and Tech departments said that anyone asked on a date couldn't refuse. I guess it was a rule that McKay put in so that he could ask me out."

Jack grimaced at the thought of McKay, "Please don't remind me of that pompous, egotistical, brown-nosing SOB. He is EXTREMELY irritating."

Sam laughed and Jack soaked up that beautiful sound like a flower soaks up sun, "You don't have to work with him almost everyday, and he didn't call you a 'dumb blonde' when you met him."

Jack grinned, "True, he called me 'an idiotic military-minded man with the scientific knowledge of a lettuce leaf'."

Sam looked at Jack inquiringly, "He said that and you didn't have him exiled to a godforsaken planet on the edge of the galaxy?"

Jack feigned hurt, "Now why would you think that I would do something so mean? I am hurt that you would think that I would do something like that."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Because you fired 3 of the smartest scientists just because they _looked_ at me. You can't be so possessive of me. My work has piled up because our offworld missions are being scheduled almost every other day." Sam pouted at the end in a last ditch attempt to get Jack to agree to get the scientists back.

Jack just laughed, "No chance Sam. I am not going to re-hire those scientists just because you want to play the 'my work is piling up' card. And let me remind you that I have been in your lab 4 times this week and your desk was almost completely devoid of any form of paper and technology apart from your laptop. And yesterday you were playing the Sims."

Sam grimaced and finished her margarita, "I was doing some……..eh…….research."

Jack laughed at this, "Really? I don't think that seeing if Daniel and Janet were compatible is an adequate way to use your time."

Sam blushed, "I was bored and I had already done one family of you and me, then it was Teal'c and Ishta, then I put Anise and Apophis together. Daniel and Janet were the last."

The waiter picked this time to come over and serve their food.

Jack had fedichini alfrado and Sam had shrimp alfrado. As they ate and talked some more Sam was thinking of the 8 years since they had met for the first time. Unknowing that Jack was thinking along the same lines.

"What do you think of the restaurant?" Jack asked after 5 minutes of silence.

Sam looked thoughtful, "I think it's wonderful."

Jack smiled as he looked at Sam, "I'm glad you're happy. It would be awful if you were unhappy."

Sam shook her head, smiling and laughing, "I wouldn't care if we were in a fast food restaurant as long as I was with you."

Jack looked happily at her, "I wouldn't rather be with anyone but you."

Sam smiled and lightly blushed, "I'm glad."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry if this chapter sucks but I know that you guys wanted another chapter soon. I am not ending this story yet, but if I do end it I will make a sequel. Please give me your opinions, but try to be kind. Pete is going to die soon, and I do not hate him but I do not like him. He was understanding when Sam broke off the engagement so I will not try to make him too big of an asshole. Kerry might make a short appearance in this, and Senator Kinsey will come in eventually.

Yet again my e-mail address is if you guys want to send me a review immediately, and I will probably reply to you.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS GIVIN ME REVEIWS! I am greatly heartened when someone tells me that they like my work.

- Amelia (Amelia-Jolinar-Carter-O'Neill is now Astrophysics Rock)

Ok and I am currently writing about 47 other fanfics when I can't think of anything for this one. The next one is going to be called 'Double or Nothing'. Expect it out on the SGA section no later than Sep. 21st. The one after (or before) is going to be called 'Aftermath' which is something that I had started after 200 had aired. As for my other one 'what if' I still need ideas. The theme is 'stranded offworld on a friendly planet (length of time doesn't matter). I can't think of any things for it so if I don't get at least 10 ideas then i'm just going to scratch that idea and delete it. SO PLEASE HELP!


	7. Authors Note

NOTICE!

Hello to all my avid reveiwers,

PLEASE DO NOT BURN ME AT THE STAKE! or throw rotten produce at me i swear i have a good reason!!!!!!

My computer crashed 2 months back and i just recently got it up and running again, but the next chapter that i was going to post was lost in the process so i am really sorry and now i have 4 fanfics currently in the writing stage including 3 Twilight fanfics (sequal to Edward's Funeral and Family No More). I will try to get something for you all but i'm not promising anything.

Thanks,

Bye,

Astrophysics Rocks


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: E-mails.

Sam walked into her lab with a large coffee that her _boyfriend/fiancée_ had sweetly gotten her from Starbucks, and with a huge smile dominating her face. In her lab Janet sat in her seat and looked like she had been there for a while.

"Samantha Carter. Tell me _everything_." Janet commanded with a smile on her face as well.

Sam blushed lightly thinking of the past 4 weeks that she spent with Jack at his house, "Um, do you really want to know?"

Janet sighed impatiently, "Yes, I do."

"Well, I kinda can't tell you." Sam said, smiling wickedly.

Janet looked murderous, "Why not?!"

"Because I asked her not to say anything." Jack said, walking in and putting his arm around Sam's shoulders.

Janet's eyes became as wide as saucers as Sam just smiled up at Jack, "Y-Y-You t-t-two a-a-are...together?" Janet stuttered.

Sam and Jack nodded, "You bet." Jack said, leaning down to kiss Sam.

Janet just ran out mumbling something about her needing to lie down.

"You do know that she's just going to Daniel to tell him." Sam said, sitting down.

"Yes, but somehow I couldn't care what she does as long as I get to be by you." Jack replied, sitting next to her and playing with her left hand.

Sam laughed, but stopped when Daniel ran in.

"Sam! Jack! Is Janet telling the truth?!"

Jack sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, at least he tried then Sam swatted his hand away from his hair when he looked at her, puzzled, "Why'd you do that?"

"Your hair'll get messy." Sam said, blushing harder now that Daniel was staring at her like she had grown a second head.

"Y-You t-two a-are...together?" Daniel stuttered.

Sam smiled, "Yes, we are."

Daniel fainted.

Jack looked at Sam, amused, "And we didn't even tell him about the baby yet."

Daniel was halfway conscious until he heard that and then he fainted again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Jackson, Daniel

To: Fraiser, Janet

Subject: What the hell?!?!?!?!?

Janet! I overheard Jack and Sam discussing a BABY!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Jackson, Daniel

From: Fraiser, Janet

Subject: RE: What the hell?!?!?!?!?

What?! How did I not know? I just gave her a physical and nothing turned up!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Fraiser, Janet

From: Jackson, Daniel

Subject: Maybe

Maybe I got it wrong and or I didn't hear it correctly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Jackson, Daniel

From: Fraiser, Janet

Subject: RE: Maybe

Maybe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? I was going to do some more on the date, but that version of chapter 7 was lost when my computer crashed. 'What if' is currently deleted since I lost chapter 2 and now have absolutely no idea what to do. Please review.

Thanks,

Astrophysics Rocks.

I'm probably just going to end this all in another chapter. I'm losing ideas for this fic, so if you want this to be longer, get 12 different people to tell me so. If that's the case, then I'll keep it around until I can end it slower.

QUESTION: What do YOU all want to happen?

I'll try to incorperate it into chapter 8.

Thanks again,

A.R.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The circle completes itself 

NEXT WEEK:

"Sam?" Daniel asked tentively, looking around the lab with cautious eyes.

Sam's head appeared from behind her laptop and about 20 books, "Yes Daniel?" She smiled sleepily.

Daniel was instantly concerned for her, "Sam. Did you sleep any last night?"

She blushed, "N-Not quite."

Daniel suppressed a shudder as his mind unwillingly wandered in that direction, "Sam, if you don't get some sleep I'll call Janet in. And I get Jack to back me up."

She yawned, "Maybe a few hours would do me some good."

Jack wandered in, took one look at Sam, "Sam, go home. Take the rest of the day off. You look exhausted."

She glared at him, "I don't want to go home. I just need 3 hours of sleep, some coffee and blue jello, and I'll be good to go."

Daniel decided to pick sides with Jack at this moment, "Sam, you should. You look as if you've pulled all-nighters all week. You're _really_ pale."

"I just don't feel so good. It's probably just the flu." Sam defended herself.

"In that case you should definitely go home. You're no good to anyone if you're sick. If there is some planet threatening incident that we need you for, we'll call you with the details for our funeral." Jack joked, then winced as Sam hit him on the shoulder.

"Fine. I'll go home, but _you_, Jack O'Neill, are **not** going to stay here all night." Sam said severely.

"Scout's honor." Jack said, teasingly.

Daniel decided to leave at that moment, before they got any mushier. _Ugh. I don't know if I preferred it when they were in denial._ Daniel thought with a wry smile.

INFIRMERY:

"Hey Janet." Janet looked up from her books as Daniel walked in with a wry smile on his face.

"Mushy gushy?" Janet guessed, having walked in on Jack and Sam making out more than once.

"Yep. Sam was pulling an all-nighter. Sort of." Daniel said, grimacing.

Janet winced as a mental picture came unbidden, "Oh. She going home?"

"Ya, seemed that she was a little under the weather. Flu, or something like that." Daniel said, sitting on a empty bed, "Have you seen Yu?"

Janet was puzzled, "Huh?"

"Their dog. They couldn't think of a name, so Jack named it Yu." Daniel explained.

"As in the goa'uld?" Janet asked, smiling.

"Yep. By the way, how was Cassandra doing?" Daniel was wondering how his 'niece' was doing.

"Very good. Enjoying high school." Janet said, going to her office to grab the latest school picture.

"She's getting to be a very pretty young lady." Daniel said, smiling at the memory of when he had first met her.

"Yes, she was actually asking about you yesterday." Janet said, sitting on the next bed, facing Daniel.

"Really?" Daniel was interested.

"Ya. She was wondering if she could use one of your Egyptian relics for a project." Janet said smiling.

Daniel laughed. Cassie had gotten into the habit of asking him for different artifacts for her class projects, knowing that he couldn't say no to her, "Which one?"

"I think that she wanted one of the headdresses. I'm not sure of which one." Janet replied.

"Just tell her to come down here and pick one out. I don't have any use for them. She can keep it as soon as we take all of the goa'uld stuff off." Daniel said, smiling back at Janet. A idea came into his head, "Hey, Janet?"

"Yes Daniel?" Janet was curious.

"Would you like to, um, go grab some coffee after we get off?" Daniel said, getting really embarrassed.

"Sure. I know this really good coffee place in town that we can go to." Janet said, grinning. _Daniel FINALLY asked me out! Cass was right!_

**NOT THE END YET BUT CLOSE!**

**MORE REVEIWS!!!**

**PLEASE! I have had over 72 hundred hits, and only 72 reviews. You do the math. **

**Thanks, love you all lots!**

**Merry Christmas,**

**A.R.**

I also got a review that someone thought that this would all be memos. Would you all like me to go back to them? (More Agent X (flip to earlier chapters)) I like the real life stuff, but its up to you guys.

A.R.

(probably would be longer if they were memos, but can't promise anything.)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Memo's are reinstated

Official Memo:

Hey Janet,

What's up with Sam?

From the desk of Brig. Gen. Jack O'Neill 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Non-official memo:

Jack! Stop asking me! Go ask Sam if you want to know!

From the desk of Dr. Janet Fraiser CMO of Cheyenne Mountain 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinda-official memo

Janet! I can't. She kicked me out.

From the desk of Brig. Gen. Jack O'Neill 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Memo:

Jack! I don't care! Sam told me not to tell you anyway. So wait for her to talk to you.

From the desk of Dr. Janet Fraiser CMO of Cheyenne Mountain 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Memo:

JANET! I order you to tell me!

From the desk of Brig. Gen. Jack O'Neill 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Memo:

(smug) A medical doctor can overturn any and all orders given by any superiors in a medical case. Sam's state of mind right now is reason enough for me to overturn that order, Jack.

From the desk of a smug Dr. Janet Fraiser CMO of Cheyenne Mountain 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Memo:

Janet! That's not fair!

From the desk of Brig. Gen. Jack O'Neill 

_A whiny _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Memo:

Carter! That's not nice!

From the desk of Brig. Gen. Jack O'Neill 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Memo:

He He! That was fun!

From the desk of a hyper Lt. Col. Sam Carter 

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Memo:

I don't care!

He he! Hyper Sam is funer than Serious workaholic Sam.

Also she feels sick because of some reason that she wont' tell Jack!

Uh oh! Not supposed to tell him. Janet said, and Daniel agreed.

From the desk of A even more hyper Lt. Col. Sam Carter 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End! OF THIS CHAPTER! Not the story.

Sorry that this is short, but I want to end this in the next chapter. The next might be set a couple of years after CH.9.

I really don't know.

- A.R.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: More Memos and Real life 

Jack walked in to his office to find that someone had taken all the paperwork that he needed to do and had carelessly strewn it around the room. _Aw shit! Now it'll take me years to get all of this put back together._ He stalked out of his office to find the culprit and bring him to justice. Clutching the piece of paper that was on the top of his desk, he stalked into Daniel's office looking like he had the entire horde of hell at his heels. "Daniel! Tell me that you didn't do this!"

Daniel looked up from the translation that he was working on currently that SG-12 brought back from one of Anubis's old bases. "Do what, Jack?"

"Carelessly strew my paperwork all over my office and put this," Jack slammed the paper on his desk, "on my desk." The note read:

­-----------------------------------------------------------------

To: Brig. Gen. Jack O'Neill

From: Someone you know that doesn't want to die, at least anytime soon

Subject: Samantha Carter

Hello Jack. Nice talking to you again, old fellow. Whoops, maybe I shouldn't have put the 'old' crack in there. Anyway, I want to talk to you about your fiancé, Samantha Carter. You're probably wondering why she hasn't been feeling well for the past 2 weeks, well _I_ (insert smug grin) do know. And, frankly, I am shocked that you can't guess her condition. No, its not life threatening, but it will make your life more interesting for the next who knows how many years. Got to go, you know, world to save and all that (I wish!).

Love you lots,

Agent C, helped by Agent DO and Agent H

(A/N: Duplicate O'Neill, Cassie, and Hailey)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel was trying hard not to laugh as he recognized the initials of the names. Oh, he was going to get Cassie, John, and Hailey before Jack did. This would be fun. Jack didn't find it funny at all, "Well, I didn't do it."

Jack took a deep breath, "Do you know who did?"

Daniel only let confusion cloud his expression, "No. I'm sorry, but this translation is of the utmost importance to the Archeology and Science Departments. Can you please let me do the work of which you pay me to do?"

Jack calmed down, "Sure Daniel. Have you seen Carter?"

"Before or after she had her morning coffee?" Daniel winced at the memory of Sam coming into the commissary looking like she was possessed by a goa'uld. He, himself, had had the last of the coffee and was the target of Sam's wrath. Only after he had gotten her some fresh coffee and a LOT of chocolate did she allow him to leave in one piece.

Jack winced to at the thought of Sam without her morning coffee, "After."

"No. You could try the infirmary. Sam's always is talking with Janet on her breaks." Daniel looked down to hide the smile that came when he thought about Janet.

Jack smiled to at the thought of Sam, "Thanks Spacemonkey." With that he walked out to find his beautiful 2IC and fiancé.

INFIRMARY:

Sam was sitting on one of the beds, talking with her best friend, Janet Fraiser. They were discussing Cassie. "So Jan, how's Cass doing?"

Janet smiled at the thought of her daughter, "Oh, she's doing fine. She was here this morning before her classes. Something about seeing Jack in his office."

Sam smiled, "Ya. I saw her coming out of the office and she was looking pretty guilty. Whatever she did is surely going to piss Jack off."

Janet decided to ask Sam a serious question, "When are you going to tell Jack? You're already 6 weeks along. Any longer and you're going to hurt his feelings when you tell him."

Sam looked down quickly, "I don't know Janet. I want to tell him, but part of me is afraid of what his reaction is going to be."

"Sam, Jack loves you very much. He will be happy to know that you're pregnant with his child." Janet said soothingly.

Sam had a wicked glint in her eyes as she switched topics, "When are you going to tell Daniel?"

Janet blushed, she and Daniel had been dating for 5 weeks now, and she had just discovered that she was pregnant last week, "I don't know. Whenever you tell Jack, I guess."

"Try not to kill him with the shock." Sam said as she saw Jack walk in.

"I won't. At least I'll try not to. Hello General." Janet called to Jack.

"Hello Janet. How are you?" Jack sat next to Sam, smiling.

"Seen anything interesting?" Sam said, teasingly.

Jack's head snapped to her direction, "How did you know that?"

Sam looked surprised, "Nothing. I saw Cassie in your office this morning and was wondering if she had done anything."

Jack was thinking and it dawned on him, "That little evil, manipulative, girl!"

Janet was angry now, "What did my daughter do?"

"She trashed my office and put this note on my desk." Jack handed it to Janet who read it quickly.

"Agent C? That's got to be Cassie, but DO and H? I have no clue what they mean." Janet said, thinking as she handed Sam the note.

Sam started to laugh, "Janet. DO, remember, last year?"

"Duplicate O'Neill! Of coarse! And H would be Hailey." Janet was laughing too.

Jack was pissed, "I'm going to go call them in and give them a piece of my mind."

"Not that you have much of a mind to give, now do you Jack?" called the one person who had a hope and a prayer of getting away with that comment.

"Hello John. Here for a physical?" Janet called to the young man who was slowly beginning to resemble his older counterpart.

"Ya. Hailey is in the hall with Cassie. Feel free to talk to them Jack. We'll help clean, but we won't tell you what's wrong with your wonderful 2IC. You might want to ask her." John said, standing close to Janet.

"Hello John." Sam said, with a forced smile. The boy was just too much like Jack for her liking.

"Hello Carter." His eyes softened infinitesimally, but Sam and Jack both caught it.

"Sam. Do you want to share with the class?" Jack asked, not with much hope.

Sam shook her head, "Not now. Later. I'll tell you at home."

Jack nodded, "Okay. Come on Cass, Hailey. You have cleaning duty to fulfill."

Two women stuck their heads in the doorway, "Fine Jack."

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Sam was sitting on the couch with a glass of water while Jack was sitting in the armchair with a bottle of beer.

"Sam, what did you want to tell me?" Jack's voice was soft with worry.

Sam took a deep breath, "I don't know how you'll feel about what I have to tell you, but I'm ecstatic. I'm going to have a baby." At this last sentence, it was at a whisper.

Jack was dumbfounded, "What? Really?"

Sam nodded.

"That's great!" Jack said, hugging Sam tightly. "How far along?"

"Six weeks. Janet confirmed it last week and I was scared of what you're reaction was going to be." Sam confided quietly.

"I'm really happy. I never expected to have another kid running around the house after Charlie, but this is great. Even better that it's with you." Jack murmured into her hair.

"I know. I agree totally." Sam replied.

-THE END-

Of the story and the chapter. I have really enjoyed this story and all of you guys's feedback. I don't think that I'm going to get any further into this story but I have tried to do the best I can. I have entirely lost interest in this story, so all of you should know that the only reason that I even finished the story was for you guys.

Thanks again,

Amelia


	12. Chapter 11: Not finished yet

Chapter Eleven – More innocence 

"But I don't wanna." Sam smiled at the familiar whiney voice that came from the infirmary.

"John! Any more whining and I will subject you to giant needles. I really don't think anyone will mind." Janet's commanding voice came quickly fallowed by skin meeting skin.

"Janet! That hurt! How could you hit me?" John whines were pathetic and more common then Jack's.

"Because you pissed me off, and you whined. If I told you once, I've told you a hundred times that whining will be punished by physical violence." Janet replied coolly. "And you also screwed around with Sam and Jack's life. That merits some kind of retribution."

"But he already made us clean his office, file the papers, detail his truck, and paint the new house. If I never see a paintbrush again, it will be too soon." John looked up to see Sam walk in, "Hello Carter."

She grimaced as she felt the babies kick, they was really strong, "Hello John. Jack keeping you busy?"

He pouted, looking like he was 7 instead of 17, "Yes. Even Spacemonkey got in on the punishing Cassie, Hailey, and me bit. We were just trying to make life more interesting for you. It was either that or calling Ba'al or Adria, and neither of those would have been funny. This was, and it had a 98 chance of getting you guys together, or at least to see how much you mean to each other."

Sam smiled slightly, "So, having fun at school?"

John glared at her, "You think you're being funny, don't you?"

"Ouch. Point taken. That bad?" Sam sat down on the bed in front of him.

Janet smiled as she saw them talking from her office, they'd have to come to terms that John was Jack, and was in love with Sam. _Maybe we can get a miniSam for John. I think he'd like that._

John noticed the petite doctor's disappearance, "Carter, school sucked the first time around for me. How would you like to go through it all?"

"Again? I don't know, sounds like an experience that would be interesting. You going to the Academy after graduation? I think that you'd get up the ranks faster then anyone before you." Sam tried to sound like she wasn't nervous about being with her fiancé's clone.

"Maybe. I was actually contemplating going to MIT or Harvard. Something different for a change." John said, lying back.

"That would be nice. What degree?" Sam looked for Janet, getting really anxious.

"Astrophysics." Came the simple answer.

Sam felt her eyes snap to John's, "What? But..but you can't stand my technobabble, why-?"

John smirked, "Six years of hearing your incorrigible rambling actually made me understand many of the Gate's functions. Maybe I'll go to Area 51. The SGC doesn't need a smart-ass scientist, but I'd have to admit that it would be fun to work with you again."

Sam smiled weakly, "Ya. Jack would have a heart attack when he got that memo."

John's smirk faded a bit at the reminder that she wasn't his, "He's lucky."

"For what?"

"Getting you. If I wasn't 17, hell, if I wasn't a clone, I'd do the same thing he did." John sighed, confused and agitated.

Sam tried to find a way to calm him, "John," she waited until he looked at her, "I was thinking that it would only be fair if we got the Asguard to -."

John stopped her, "No, Carter. I couldn't, I won't, ask that of you, or anyone. Even your clone. I'll just deal with whatever Fate decided I would get."

Sam shrugged, "The offer is on the table. Daniel, Teal'c, and even Jack agree. All is left is you. One way or another, I'm going to make it up to you."

"There's nothing to make up for. I understand that why you guys have been distant. You've had an enemy to fight, a galaxy to save. I get that. Don't worry about me, I'm resilient. I bounce back." John said flippantly, trying to hide his urge to just say yes to Sam.

Sam smiled, "I don't doubt that." She got up to leave to infirmary, "By the way, you are invited to our wedding."

John nodded, "I got the invitation in the mail. I have to decline. My social calendar is full for that week."

Sam just smiled, "I don't doubt that. Just remember my offer. It's not much, but I'm trying."

John smiled at his ex-2IC, "Carter!"

She turned around in the doorway, "Yes?"

"What is it?" He motioned at her extended belly.

"Twins. A girl and a boy. We mean to name the boy John." Sam set a hand tenderly on her 6-month belly.

"Good for you. I'm happy for you." John said as she walked out. She said that her offer wasn't much, but she was wrong. It meant so very much that she was up to being cloned. Up for the discomfort that came every time that she saw her clone. John thought about running after her and accepting the offer, but he knew Janet would skin him alive. He'd wait for the wedding, it was only 3 months off.

Okay. So the innocence isn't over, but it's close. Just some loose ends to tie up. Janet and Daniel are in the next chapter. BTW, Janet is 5 months pregnant in this chappie. The next will be 4 months in the past. Have fun and don't kill yourselves.

- A.R.


	13. Chapter 12: Danny and Janet

Chapter Twelve 

(5 months before Sam and John's chappie) Note: Makes no sense, but I don't care.

**To: Jackson, Daniel**

**From: Fraiser, Janet**

**Subject: Kinda important**

Daniel, I have something to tell you.

**Dr. Janet Fraiser, CMO of Cheyenne Mountain. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fraiser**: Think this'll work?

**Carter**: If this doesn't work, then I'll go up and tell him point blank.

**O'Neill**: Hello?

**Fraiser**: Get out of here Jack. This is only for Sam and me.

**Carter**: Ya.

**O'Neill**: pouts and sulks away

**Teal'c**: Colonel Carter, Dr. Fraiser, what has made O'Neill so depressed?

**Fraiser**: Sam sent him out of this chat room. Made him sad.

**Carter**: Hey! So did you?

**Fraiser**: Ya, well he isn't my fiancé and baby's daddy. OH! My email!

**-2 minutes later-**

**Carter**: Janet?

**Fraiser**: I'm gonna kill the science department!

**Carter**: They send you an email?

**Fraiser**: Yes. Oh! Another email!

**-2 more minutes later-**

**Fraiser**: Grr! I just sent a informative email back. They sent another one.

**Carter**: Jan, why don't you just go find him?

**Fraiser**: Because I don't wanna.

**Carter**: You sound like Jack.

**Fraiser**: That's mean! Comparing me to Jack!

**Carter**: It's true.

**Jackson**: Hey guys!

**Carter**: Daniel, you should check your email.

**Jackson**: Why?

**Carter**: Janet sent you something.

**Jackson**: Why?

**Fraiser**: Cause I have something kinda important to tell you.

**Jackson**: Oh. Okay, I'll check my email.

**Carter**: looks at Janet incredulously

**Fraiser**: looks back, sighing

**Jackson**: Oh. What do ya wanna talk about?

**Fraiser**: Well, it has something to do with how sick I've been feeling lately.

**Jackson**: You're sick?

**Carter**: Don't you remember last week?

**Jackson**: Maybe.

**Carter**: Daniel

**Jackson**: Yes

**Carter**: Who was the first person to unearth King Tut's tomb?

**Jackson**: Ra

**Carter**: JACK!

**Jackson**: No, this is Daniel. Jack's in the commissary eating pie. Or cake. Mmm. Cake.

**Carter**: raises eyebrow

**Jackson**: Crap

**Fraiser**: Jack! I'm going to kill you! Then I'll dig you up and clone you! Then I'll kill your clones! Then I'll clone those clones and kill the clone's clones!

**Carter**: And I'll think up some very…interesting punishments for you.

**Jackson**: Like what?

**Fraiser**: That's interesting Sam. You should.

**Jackson**: WHAT?

**Carter**: You'll sleep at the base from now until I think you've learned your lesson. That means you can't come home and do the babies bedrooms. And that means NO physical intimacy.

**Jackson**: You wouldn't.

**Carter**: Watch me. Now go find Daniel and get him to read his emails.

**Jackson**: mutters darkly under his breath

**Carter**: Jan, what are you going to do now?

**Fraiser**: I really don't know. I know I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later. I'd just rather it be later.

**Teal'c**:Why did I just see O'Neill come out of Daniel Jackson'slab?

**Carter**: Um. Well he tried to impersonate Daniel and we found out rather easily.

**Teal'c**: Really.

**Fraiser**: Yep. We asked him who first discovered King Tut's tomb.

**Carter**: And he said Ra.

**Teal'c**: raises eyebrows

**Fraiser**: Email!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Fraiser, Janet 

**From: Jackson, Daniel**

**Subject: What?**

Janet, what did you want to tell me?

Dr. Daniel Jackson, anthropologist and linguist of SG-1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Carter**: What does he want?

**Fraiser**: An answer.

Carter: Why don't you give him one? 

**Fraiser: **If you haven't noticed, I'm trying.

**Carter:** You could just go to his lab and tell him yourself.

**Fraiser:** Maybe, Oh here's Daniel.

**Carter:** Good luck, not like you'll need it.

Janet smiled at Sam's last IM before logging off. Then she turned to her boyfriend, "Hello Daniel."

Daniel just smiled innocently, thoughts in a different galaxy with the Atlantis team. Something about more ancient personal shields, "Hey Janet. You said that you needed to talk to me?"

Janet began fiddling with the pencil she had in her hands, "Ya….about that. Um, well I was just going to tell you that-"

"Unscheduled Offworld Activation!" Walter's voice came from over the intercom. Then, "Medical team to embarkation room. Dr. Fraiser to embarkation room!"

Muttering darkly under her breath she walked to the elevator, Daniel in tow. When the got into the empty elevator Daniel asked again, "Janet, what's up?"

Janet rubbed her temples. Might as well just come out and say it, "Well you know how I've been kinda under the weather for a few days?"

Daniel's smile faded a little, "Ya."

"Well I figured out what was wrong actually." By this time they were walking to the embarkation room. When she opened the door, at the same time she said, "I'm pregnant." The ENTIRE SG teams, infirmary personnel, and some gate techs all yelled, "Surprise!" Daniel hit the ground in a dead faint. Janet smiled as she began thinking how ironic it was that, when she told Daniel she was pregnant, almost the entire base yelled surprise. Looking at the bump on his head, Janet figured that Daniel wouldn't realize how funny it was until tomorrow. Sighing, a doctor's work is never done; Janet got a few people to take Daniel into the infirmary AGAIN.

By the end of the day Janet Fraiser knew at least one thing, Daniel Jackson, while brilliant, was very accident-prone.

This will be the almost end of my story.

I would like to thank all my loyal reviewers that have stayed with the fic since it's beginning. I would also like to thank everyone who's read it and gave me feedback, all 91 of you.

Now if people want this to continue then I would like at least 5 new reviews. It's not mandatory and I'll update if you guys don't but you'll make me happy. And a happy writer means better chapters and longer too.

Thank you,

Astrophysics Rock


	14. The end, perhaps for now

Chapter Thirteen: The twins at 13 

"Mom!" came the usual shout as the twins were fighting over the television control.

Sam got up from her very interesting book only to find John and Grace wrestling for the remote. "John Daniel O'Neill! Grace Carter O'Neill!"

Both kids stopped fighting as soon as their mother called out their full names and had the grace to look ashamed. "Sorry mom." Came the reply at the same time.

Sam smiled at her children, "Now, what were you fighting over?"

Grace replied first, "I wanted to watch the Science channel while John wants to watch the Military channel. I had it first but then he tired to yank it out of my hands."

Sam frowned, "John, your father said that you can't watch the Military channel after the last time. We don't need anymore visits from the fire department because you set something outside on fire again."

John rolled his eyes, "It was just a slight miscalculation. Even you said it could have been worse."

Sam remembered that incident. John had seen something on energy weapons so he had 'borrowed' Sam's zat gun and had used the power core to power up a so-called EM machine. Only this caused 6 trees in the backyard to catch on fire instead of knocking out the power for a square mile.

"And you, Grace, aren't allowed near the Science channel because of your 'miscalculation." Came a familiar voice from the doorway.

Grace looked up into familiar brown eyes and smiled, "But Dad, all I did was have a minor explosion in the basement. It wasn't my fault that the wormhole didn't engage properly."

Jack shook his head at his daughter and looked at his wife, "I told you that it wasn't a good idea to tell them about the gate made out of a toaster."

John and Grace looked at their parents and smiled. It was time for a distraction. John went to take the remote from his mother, "Mom, can we watch a movie then?"

Sam watched him wearily, "Which one?"

Grace smiled this time, "V for Vendetta."

Jack frowned slightly, "That's the one with the terrorist who wants to blow up Parliament, like Guy Fawks?"

Grace's smile faltered slightly, "Yes. Can we please?"

Sam handed over the remote, "I'm going to finish up my book. Have fun kids."

Grace and John looked at each other before complaining, "But mom. You never watch anything with us anymore. Can you and dad watch it too?"

Sam looked at Jack, _I really don't want to but they do have point._

Jack sighed, _I know. Tell them we will and then you and I need to discuss Grace and John's grades. Also Danny called me today._

This got Sam's attention. Daniel and Janet were still living in Colorado but Sam and Jack were living in Washington, as Jack was Joint Chief and Sam was head of Homeworld Security. _What about them?_

_They're going to have another kid. What does this one make? 5?_

_Yes, that would make 5 kids._

_Grace and John are a handful, I couldn't imagine having another kid._

Sam smiled slightly, _You going to have to Jack._

Jack looked at her suspiciously, _Why?_

_Because I'm pregnant. I was GOING to tell you later on today but I guess now's a good time._

Jack felt his mouth stretch into a smile, _Are you serious?_

_Yes. _

_That's great!_

"Mom! Dad!" Grace called loudly. They were used to the telepathic communication between their parents but it got annoying when they talked for too long.

Sam and Jack looked at their children and smiled. Jack turned to Grace and John; "We'll watch it with you guys."

Grace giggled happily; she had inherited that from Sam, and then went to get soda and popcorn for everyone.

Sam just shook her head, smiling at her daughter's antics. John looked so much like Jack, only his eyes were blue, and Grace had blonde hair and Jack's brown eyes. _We should get Daniel and Jan to visit us or we could all go and see them. Carolyn's been begging for us to come and see her and Cam. _

Jack smiled at his wife, _Yes, and we could see John and Elizabeth. _

_That would be fun. I know that John and Grace would love to see them._ Sam smiled as she remembered hers and Jack's clones. Elizabeth had forgone her real name and had, instead, taken their middle name and adopted it for her own.

Jack grinned to, waiting for Grace to get back from the kitchen. When she did, she handed everyone a can of soda and placed 2 bowls of popcorn by Sam and Jack and her and John. When they were all situated she hit the play button and the beginning voiceover started.

'**Remember, remember, the Fifth of November, the Gunpowder Treason and Plot. I know of no reason why the Gunpowder Treason should ever be forgot... But what of the man? I know his name was Guy Fawkes and I know, in 1605, he attempted to blow up the Houses of Parliament. But who was he really? What was he like? We are told to remember the idea, not the man, because a man can fail. He can be caught, he can be killed and forgotten, but 400 years later, an idea can still change the world. I've witnessed first hand the power of ideas, I've seen people kill in the name of them, and die defending them... but you cannot kiss an idea, cannot touch it, or hold it... ideas do not bleed, they do not feel pain, they do not love... And it is not an idea that I miss, it is a man... A man that made me remember the Fifth of November. A man that I will never forget.**** '**

I love V for Vendetta! It's so freaking awesome.

Okay, the final chapter of Innocence of posting Memos is up. There will be NO MORE after this, well, unless I get really bored. Then I might but that has a slim to none chance of happening.

Review but please do not complain. I know that a lot of you like it and would wish for it to continue but as you all know, all good things end in time.

-Amelia

Astrophysics Rock


End file.
